


Dear Diary...

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [17]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: A page from the diary of Kevin Keller





	Dear Diary...

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kevin Keller / Joaquin DeSantos  
(Slightly) Inspired by the song: Highway to Hell - AC/DC
> 
> _I'm on the highway to hell_  
_And I'm going down_  
_All the way_
> 
> Takes place after Kevin first met Joaquin

* * *

Dear Diary, 

I am going to hell. 

Tonight I was watching a movie at the Twilight Drive-In with Veronica and Cheryl (though I have no idea how _that _happened). Anyways, we were having a good time until I decided to do something stupid, like I always do. Although usually me doing stupid stuff doesn’t mean something as stupid as angering the Southside Serpents (but to be fair, they were being assholes by not letting me watch the movie in peace). 

When I went to get more stuff to eat/drink for me and the girls (thank you very much, Cheryl), guess who I saw? Moose. WITH his girlfriend. Making out. 

Just as I thought the evening couldn’t get any worse, I turn around and come face to face with a scary-looking serpent. One of the ones Veronica and I pissed off literally a minute ago. Naturally, he ended up dragging me out of the drive-in and to an empty alley. 

Fun observation: When a serpent drags the clearly unwilling son of the sheriff away (while surrounded by people), everyone pretends not to notice. Such a nice town, Riverdale... 

I was <strike>terrified</strike> a bit scared. I honestly thought he would beat me up. But instead, once we're alone, the serpent turned into a cute little snake. He asked (POLITELY??) if he could kiss me? And when I was like “WTF” he was just “ye, I though you were cute but I didn’t want to ask in front of people because I have an image to uphold.” 

Long story short, we kissed. A lot. Long enough that Veronica was worried when I came back to watch the end of the movie. (He was a great kisser, ok?) 

And now, the serpent (Joaquin ♥) has my number. And what do I have? A crush on him.

I'm pretty sure that's again the rules. At least in my dad's opinion.

Let's hope he never finds out, or Joaquin and I will both get a one way-trip to hell. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this ship, but the last time I watched Riverdale was months ago... I hope this wasn't too OOC because of it :D  
Btw, this song was really hard to write on. I only really used the title as inspiration, as you can probably see.


End file.
